


Checkmate

by castielnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Chess, DeanCas - Freeform, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Marriage, Quote: Angels are watching over you. (Supernatural), challenge, dares, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnovak/pseuds/castielnovak
Summary: Dean Winchester doesn't believe in vampires. He doesn't believe in witches or sirens, and he most certainly does not believe in angels.But, when he meets Castiel, and his life begins to change, the reality that he never used to question slowly begins to fall apart.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a Twitter AU (cheeky twitter plug follow me @deanchangedcas) but I thought it would be better as a fully written thing so here we are... This first chapter is a little short because its just setting the scene but they will get longer as we meet more characters! Hope you enjoy!

“Check.” Castiel lent back in his chair, smiling smugly as he slammed his bishop back on to the board, letting the sense of victory wash over him. 

“Come on Gabe…” Balthazar hummed, tipping back on his heels as he overwatched the game. His annoyingly British accent cut through the tense silence. Castiel could never tell whether such an accent was fake or not. All he knew was that either way, it was annoying. “You’re not going to let him win, are you?” Balthazar teased, nudging Gabriel’s shoulder. The two players didn’t look up, or even acknowledge that there was anyone nearby, too fixated on the pieces on the board in front of them. 

In all his many years, Castiel never thought he would be here. Playing chess with his brother was almost a normality now, but never before had the stakes been so high. Castiel's future was hanging in the balance of this game, whichever way it went, the path he would take would change. Things would never be the same. 

“Checkmate…” Gabriel whistled, sliding his Queen across the squares, destroying any chance Castiel had at victory. The man was calm for all of two seconds before he clapped his hands together, standing up and running around in joy. 

“Oh, Castiel…” Balthazar walked over, ruffling his friend's hair, Cas instinctively pulling away in annoyance. “I always knew humanity was your downfall.. I just never saw this coming.” He chuckled lightly, pulling away. 

“So?” Michael, the oldest of the siblings, waltzed into the room, his authority immediately sucking all of the excitement out of it. “Castiel lost, I see.” He smirked, knowing how confident Cas had been about winning, secretly pleased to see that his boasting had ended in humiliation. “What does he have to do?” Gabriels and Cas’ games of chess were common knowledge, they always ended in a forfeit for the loser, gradually getting worse, and more harsh. 

Gabriel took a sharp intake of breath, knowing that Michael wouldn’t approve of how far they had gone this time. “He has to spend a year on Earth. With no powers.”

The silence was unbearable for a few moments, Castiel and Gabriel looking between one another, Balthazar not speaking for what was probably the first time in his life. Michael, on the other hand, looked shocked for a brief moment, before bursting into fits of laughter. “Castiel?” He turned to his brother. “You’re an Angel of the Lord, you’re really going to reduce yourself to being one of those hairless apes on the ground? Oh how the mighty have fallen, Castiel, you were supposed to be the greatest of us all.” 

The mood had turned undeniably sour, Balthazar now stepping forward to try and salvage some of the lightheartedness that has been there. “At least now you can meet your boyfriend, Cas! What’s his name? Darren?” 

Castiel stepped back from the others, heading towards the door. “His name is Dean.” He snapped. “And he is not my boyfriend.” 

As Castiel walked through the fields of Heaven, he thought. He considered the fact that maybe this time they had gone too far. After all, Michael was right. Angels didn’t just go down to Earth, that wasn’t the way things were. All the angels who had ever revealed themselves to humans had mysteriously disappeared, and Castiel didn’t want to be just another name on a list. But Cas would be different, he wasn’t an angel going to Earth, he was willingly giving up his powers for it, he was becoming human, all for the sake of a dare. 

Castiel paused, sitting down on a bench, knowing that he had only so long left to enjoy the simplicities of Heaven. What was strange though, the angel came to realise, was the fact that he was almost looking forward to going to Earth, to meeting the people he had watched over for so long, experiencing things he had only dreamt about in Heaven. Most of all, Castiel couldn’t wait to feel, to have emotions wash over him, and to finally understand what it was like to be happy, sad, excited. To love, and to be loved. 

“Look, Castiel.” He hadn't noticed Gabriel approach from behind, now taking a seat on the bench. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” He spoked, a rare moment of sincerity shared between the two brothers. “I can find something else equally as terrible for you to do brother, just maybe a little closer to home.”

“That’s the problem.” Castiel looked to his brother. “I want to go. Even if it’s for a short time, I need to get out of this place, I need to feel like I’m doing something worthwhile, something interesting, instead of sitting around here and waiting for instructions from a father that none of us have seen in years.” 

Gabriel shot up from his seat, turning his back on Castiel. “Cas.” He hissed, not daring to meet the other’s eye. “You can’t let anyone hear you talking like that, the last thing we need is another rebellion on our hands.”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to stand up in anger. “Maybe a rebellion is exactly what we need. It might make God finally show his face again.” 

“No, Castiel,” Gabriel retreated backwards a few steps, getting ready to leave. “Never say anything like that again. Do you know what a civil war would do to Heaven? You’re so naive, brother, you have a lot to learn. This time on Earth is probably the for best for you, give you a chance to cool down, to stop you from running your mouth around here.” 

“I guess I’ll see you in a year, Gabriel.” Castiel muttered, as his brother disappeared from view.


End file.
